


婚礼

by Kirrus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, 群内作业
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrus/pseuds/Kirrus





	

他在整理礼服的袖口，Jim不得不承认19世纪的宫廷复古风礼服非常适合Blair，带有花纹的袖扣与Blair灵活的手指闹起别扭，Jim微笑着捉住他比他细的手腕帮忙把袖扣戴上，他不止一次将这手腕握在手里，摸起来骨架手感要细一些，大约是比Jim矮上许多的关系，不过Jim知道Blair没看起来瘦。

 

“谢了Jim。”Blair的声音让Jim的注意力从手腕的触感收回来，他冲着伙伴笑了笑，视线在布置得如同其他婚礼一样庄严又圣洁的古老教堂里快速巡视一圈：“新娘呢？”没在现场见到白婚纱的新娘，他带着一些不满皱起眉。

 

Blair随意拍一下他手臂：“她在新娘休息室，你知道，有些地方的习俗说，在婚礼前让新郎新娘见面是不吉利的。”

 

“uhm，中国。”Jim抱起臂往后小退半步打量起Blair，剪裁得体的礼服贴在他身上，显出完美的身体线条，稍燕尾的衣服尾摆下盖西裤下挺翘的臀部和直腿，前襟露出里面带有花边的装饰白衬衫，最上面的扣子解开，半遮半掩地露出底下的肌肤和胸毛。Jim摸了一把自己的下巴往别处看一眼，伸出右手轻抬起Blair下巴，指划过他脖子和喉结，揪住散开的领口扣在一起。Blair用手指插入领口松了松：“我觉得太紧了，松开会比较舒服，等会还要打领结。”

 

“认真点，Blair，你现在看起来精神多了。”Jim低声念叨他的伙伴，拿过领结，拇指擦过上面的布料，有些刺痛，但上面什么都没有，他前倾身体脸颊贴近Blair耳边凑到后方去边看边立起领口，让领结的系带藏入领口，这个动作其实不那么必要，Blair鼻尖几乎碰上Jim的肩膀，沉默一会的声音也随之变轻：“你也看起来帅极了，Jim。”Jim感觉指尖又有些没由来的刺疼。

 

“我们认识多久了Chief，九年还是十年？”Jim再一次退回到原来的位置，Blair还维持着Jim让他保持的角度抬着头，也是他一贯看向Jim的角度，眼里露出疑惑，接而是惊讶和欣喜：“我还真没留意过这个！我们认识快十一年了！嘿！真没想到我们到现在还没结婚！你看我们都快四十……四十多了！”

 

“可不是，你都要四岁了，Sandburg。”Jim再一次微笑，看进Blair眼里的目光变得柔和许多，好像在看一个真正的孩子那样宠溺：“来，你可是有一个婚礼要参加的人。我听见神父已经准备好，快去礼台下站好。”

 

“是是，我应该听你的，毕竟你才是真正举行过婚礼的那一位。”Blair举起双手挥挥，脸上兴奋又欢乐的笑容完全藏不住，走路还有些蹦跳地走到礼台中央，Jim注视着他的背影，手指微拢，轻搭在彩窗下沾有些许灰尘的木桌，划出几条浅短的痕迹，然后感觉到灰尘沾上皮肤，低头看着手掌拍了拍灰，摇摇头扯起嘴角笑，看向只能映出轮廓而看不清面容的彩色玻璃，他知道自己的模样，两鬓已经出现少许灰白，Blair则好像未被岁月欺负过，精力充沛地一路走来，在身边像兔子一样蹦跳，像孔雀鱼一样美丽多情，像杜鹃霸占他的窝。

 

Jim与黑豹从侧堂信步一前一后走向笔直站立的Blair身边，似乎才想起他的位置，转向底下的一排座椅坐下，看着台阶上的Blair。黑豹则未跟随主人的步调，贴着毫不知情的Blair蹲坐，抖动几下耳朵尾巴圈上Blair的腿，Jim思考着会不会在Blair的西裤上找到黑豹掉落的毛，随即随着音乐响起收起思绪，看向打开的礼堂大门。

 

伴郎伴娘们相伴入场，各自站好，花童撒落的一地鲜花花瓣散发出清香，Jim揉了揉鼻子。身着白纱的新娘在她父亲的搀扶下走上红地毯，Jim从未觉得音乐有这么刺耳，起码他第一次结婚的时候还紧张得无暇顾及新娘以外的事，他的目光偷偷移到Blair身上，从脚到头地看一遍，意外对上Blair逗留在他身上的视线，Blair调皮地向他挤挤眼，‘嘿！你看，Jim，我是新郎了！’Jim在底下挥了下手示意Blair认真点，再一次让温柔目光在Blair身上游走一遍才收回，一种自己养的孩子终于长大的感觉让他皱了眉。

 

新娘与他的父亲已经走过他身边，迈上左侧台阶站在Blair对面，蝶尾的婚纱尾摆被整齐地排在新娘身后铺落两层矮矮的台阶，Jim才后知后觉婚礼进行曲已经奏响。他熟稔婚礼的步骤，尽管离他真正经历这事已经十多年了，他还记得他站在礼台上忍不住松领口的紧张感，那个领口的确让他脖子痒痒的不太舒服。

 

神父手捧圣经严肃地念着他的开场白：“……在婚约即将缔成时,若有任何阻碍他们结合的事实,请马上提出,或永远保持缄默。”

 

‘我反对。’Jim在脑子里大声喊，但是他的理智决定把他的嘴锁起来保持缄默，这个姿势变得漫长且折磨。Jim讶异于他对这个事情容忍性，他用了容忍这个想法和态度，Blair不应该站在那里，对面那个人不应该是一位他不熟悉的女人，他们靠近相视而笑的画面犹如强光刺痛他的双眼，一瞬间宛如失明。

 

“Amy Pond，你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康,或任何其他理由,都爱他,照顾他,尊重他,接纳他,永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头? ”

 

“我愿意。”

 

“I do.”台下Jim轻又低沉的声音并不会引起别人的注意，两位仪式中的人让他处在视界的灰暗地，而他的关注完全放在Blair身上，他跟着神父断续地念出那段话，胃里填满棉花，回应得无力又坚定。彩光似要打在Blair身上使他闪闪发光，Jim像往常一样心怀爱意地注视他，所有人的关注都在台上的两位身上，无人在意Jim的情绪变化，黑豹蹲坐了起来，用脑袋蹭着Blair的手，然后围绕他走了一圈蹲在Blair和新娘之间的小空地。

 

同样的问话得到Blair干脆的回答，婚礼在继续着，Jim仍然没有任何的动作，黑豹开始把爪子搭在新娘的裙子上抓挠，可惜精神动物对于实物的破坏值为零，它显得更烦躁，尾巴缠住Blair的腰，在Blair念誓词时朝着新娘低吼。那可不妙，Jim却无法阻止它，也没法与它就地沟通。

 

新娘拉起Blair的手时，Jim动了动嘴，无声地念着他曾经背诵的誓词：“我以上帝的名义,郑重发誓:接受你成为我的丈夫,从今日起,不论祸福,贵贱,疾病还是健康,都爱你,珍视你,直至死亡……”他甚至有种冲动，冲上台去把Blair拉走，他就是那只黑豹，正为这场仪式躁动不安的黑豹。而Jim本人，变得又聋又哑，所有的感知涌向台上的人，带有攻击性，所有的力气与野性僵持，他不能毁掉这场仪式。

“……交换戒指。”

 

黑豹发出一声怒吼，试图用爪子拍掉戒童手里的托盘，毫无效果。Jim盯着Blair，鼻子萦绕的，是Blair习惯用的香水味，他甚至开始失去嗅觉，手脚麻木疼痛。

 

“……Jim？你还好吗？”他回过神来，Blair拍着他的脸担心地看着他，新娘与她的伴娘们在另一边交谈。

 

“彩排结束了？”Jim熟练地将感官收回来不泄露一点异常，Blair解开礼服前扣敞开衣襟踮脚坐在桌子上，往新娘方向看一眼，挥手打个招呼。

 

“谢谢你的帮忙，Blair，Sam在路上出了些事要更晚到，不过他保证他会赶上婚礼。”Blair单手礼貌地环在走过来解释的新娘的腰上，给了她脸颊一个祝福的吻：“如果他没办法赶到，Blair你假戏真做我也是不介意的。”她假装没有看到Jim的脸色，像当年Blair在课堂上初认识的那个刁钻古怪的学生那样继续自说自话，“Sandburg教授当时可是在我们之间魅力十足，我们一直很好奇与他结婚的会是什么样的人，毕竟他看起来不是适合婚姻类型的。”

 

“我？不适合婚姻？”Blair分辨出其中的玩笑意味：“我当时以为你会孤独终老，我无法想象Sam居然能忍受你的思维方式。Jim，你觉得会有人像小朋友一样在大学课堂上向教授提出‘将人类置于特定环境中是否会趋利避害的明显进化或退化，按照这一趋向是否有可能培养出感官特殊能力者’这种问题吗？还堵了我好几次课间时间。以及，我现在可是Sandburg警探。”Jim扫了一眼Blair环住新娘腰上的手，为两个年龄明明差不多的人无奈摇头。

 

Amy大笑几声，明显不服气：“天才，我当时用的是‘超人’这个词。显然你也信服传说中感官加强的‘哨兵’的存在，不然你不会跟我在办公室里大谈而谈，你的理据和热情令人信服。那之后，不管你在电视上怎么说，我相信你没有作假，Sam和我都是。Blair，你不是那样的人，也不需要那样做，但不排除你想隐瞒什么，警探先生。”她抛出一个令Jim并不舒服的话题方向和笑容，他拉住Blair的手弯抚摸几下，手掌搭在伙伴的腰间用指腹擦过礼服衬边的花纹，Blair收回他的手覆盖在Jim的手掌上，温暖缓解了Jim指尖的刺痛感。Blair低下头隐晦地微笑，Jim发现他被回忆拖走，但没几秒，Blair投向他的目光里浸泡着能滴出水的温柔，一瞬间他便原谅这个胆大的女人，他的Blair强大得令人钦佩，Amy与他一样清楚。

 

幸好Jim一直未见到真面目的Sam有及时赶到，不需要魅力十足的Sandburg前教授-现警探救场，Jim不会让这样的事发生，在无需站立和鼓掌的时候，他的手由始至终放在Blair腰间，他的黑豹在Blair身边如影相随，做好只要有一点差错，立马带人逃离现场的准备。Blair还在Simon面前嘲笑Jim因为一场婚礼变得神经兮兮。

 

“他们真是般配。”Blair由衷地赞叹着相拥祝酒的两位曾经的学生，他在那个年纪留下来为数不多又信任他的朋友。

 

“一起进了婚姻的坟墓。”Jim毫不客气地指出，他在Blair答应帮Amy代替Sam彩排婚礼的时候就开始无由来的烦躁，Blair把这事看得还很重要，像是他自己要举行这场仪式，令Jim不安。

 

“如果美国同性可以结婚，估计你早就跟Sandburg警探愉快地躺进这座坟墓。”Amy拿着香槟挽着她的丈夫向他们走过来，听见Jim的话，不留情地反驳。Jim决定看在Blair面上不与这个女人敌对。

 

她的丈夫，Sam是个温和的大个子，显得Amy娇小也不那么可恶：“也不一定在美国，宝贝，荷兰西班牙已经有了这类法律。”他对着Blair说话，却看向Jim，眼里都是玩味的笑意。

 

“噢，那你们什么时候结婚？”

 

Jim决定不要回话。Blair救了他：“不急，当伴郎时伪装新郎彩排一下婚礼流程也不错，起码这次我有体验到了一次结婚的感觉，还不赖，就是怕念错誓词。Sam肯定要比我紧张得多，紧张得差点迟到。”Sam在他妻子责备的视线下举起手表示投降，Jim举起酒杯向他们致意：“起码他没有在你的人生里迟到。”获得一对新人的微笑，与祝愿。

 

“Chief。”Jim转过身与Blair走到一边的自助餐桌放下酒杯，拿过一个碟子选着Blair喜欢的肉食和沙拉：“别再这样干了。”

 

Blair拿来一个叉子，从Jim手中的盘子里插食物放到嘴里：“什么？担心当伴郎三次娶不到媳妇？我好像没听说过这个说法。”

 

“不，我是说，下一场婚礼我不会让你的对面是我以外的人。”他装得毫不在意，Jim只是轻轻拨开炸弹的开关，放在两人之间，安静得像用刀子切开柔软的蛋糕。

 

“什……Jim？……你这算不算求婚？”Blair吞下嘴里的食物，无暇顾及走过来给他送蛋糕的Amy。

 

“我提议你们使用祷告室，鉴于现在神父和大家都在花园里就餐，那里很适合你们。”她这么说，“然后我们再来谈谈你们的婚礼。”

 


End file.
